Questão De Lealdade
by F190
Summary: Grissom e Sara finalmente estao juntos,porém uma visita inesperada chega para atrapalhar a vida deles .
1. Chapter 1

_**PRIMEIRO CAPITULO**_

Já fazia duas semanas desde que Grissom e Sara descobriram a felicidade de amar e ser amado . Os refúgios de Grissom estava nos braços de Sara,a vida em si estava mais leve,mais alegre e todos haviam percebido isso mesmo nos casos mais graves os dois pareciam tranquilos e felizes,porem nem tudo era um mar de rosas e aquele dia em particular mostraria isso . Pudesse se dizer que seria a primeira prova de amor dos dois,porem será que eles estavam preparados para isso?

Grissom estava em sua sala revisando alguns relatórios quando Catherine bateu na porta com um ar de preocupaçao .

CW:Grissom tem alguém te esperando na sala de repouso.

GG:me esperando? - levantando a sombrancelha

Grissom se levanta e vai em direçao a sala de repouso quando viu uma pessoa que não esperava ver mais na sua vida .

GG:Teri?o que você faz aqui?

TM:vim ver você!sabe eu me dei conta que só você é o homem da minha vida,sei que demorei para muito para descobrir isso mas em fim.

GG:Teri eu não quero ninguém,estou tranquilo e eu não quero mias nada com você. -disse se afastando

Sara chegou e viu Teri e Grissom conversando e ela o abraçando r dando um beijo em sua bochecha tentando beija-lo na boca . Sara se lembrou de uma vez em que Catherine havia contado sobre Teri Miller e Grissom,que os dois já haviam namorado mais que o namoro deles era como um ioio,ia e voltava e pelos gestos de Teri parecia que ela o queria de volta a morena porem não aquentou o ciume e entrou na sala de repouso,porem não pode fazer muita coisa pois estavam no lab,porem ela segurou a mão de Grissom de uma forma que só Teri visse .

GG:Teri essa é...

SS:Sara Sidle!

TM:prazer sou Teri Miller,antropologista forense .

SS:eu sei quem você é..ouvi muito sobre você...inclusive trabalhamos juntos naquele caso do gorila morto,logo quando eu mudei para Las Vegas.

TM:é claro agora me lembro,você era mais nova!e era mais bonita naquela época!e não tinha essa barriguinha de chopp e também o Grissom deve ter comentado muito sobre mim .

SS:nao ele não falou!e eu não tenho barriga de chopp e foi a Catherine quem falou de você.

TM:bem Grissom então pense no que eu te falei,eu te vejo amanha .

Teri sai e Sara olha para Grissom com uma sombrancelha levantada e com uma cara de raiva .

GG:Sara...me escuta

SS:eu sei o que ocorreu entre você e a Teri e se me de licença eu tenho trabalho para fazer .

Sara sai enfurecido e Grissom abaixou a cabeça . Porque Teri tinha que aparecer e estragar tudo entre ele e sara?ele amava Sara e não aquentaria perde-la,só de pensar na ideia já era muito doloroso,Teri era seu passado,um passado que ele tinha esquecido,ele só queria Sara mais como ele se deixaria isso claro para ela?deixar claro que Teri não significava nada para ele . Durante o turno os dois não tiveram tempo para se encontrarem pois estavam em casos separados e sara não queria se encontrar com ele pois imaginava que ele e Teri haviam voltado e a abandonaria . Ela foi ate o vestuário e sentou-se no banco e começou a chorar . A simples ideia de Grissom a deixar ou trocá-la por Teri Miller estava a machucando por dentro,Greg chegou no vestuário e viu a amiga chorando,ele não perguntou nada apenas se sentou no banco perto dela e a abraçou forte . A morena fica abraçada com Greg ate que parou de chorar e sem explicar nada ao amigo sai em direçao ao estacionamento porem ela se depara com Grissom encostado no carro dela .

SS:vai m dar licença para eu passar?

GG:não...sem pelo menos explicar o que houve aqui .vamos conversar em um local mais privado,não quero que ninguém escute .

SS:ok.

Os dois entram no carro da morena e foram ate uma rua bem deserta e cheia de prédios altos que faziam a rua ser escura ,por causa dos prédios altos o sol quase não alcançava ali . Sara estacionou o carro porem eles não saíram de lá dentro .

SS:agora você pode me explicar .

GG:Sara,eu e a Teri...fomos passado...você é o meu presente...eu amo muito você

SS:sei...é só isso que você vai me dizer?

_**CONTINUA**_


	2. Chapter 2

SEGUNDO CAPITULO

Grissom ficou sem açao ele não sabia o que dizer a Sara,por mais que ele quisesse expor seus sentimento para ela ele não conseguia,ele apenas abaixou a cabeça e ficou olhando para o chão do carro . O silencio tomou conta do carro .

SS:hey!olha para mim...

Grissom não conseguia olhar para Sara,a morena então vendo que Grissom ficaria ali travado como sempre,acariciou o rosto de Grissom e isso fez o supervisor levantar a cabeça e finalmente olhar para ela,Sara o puxou para um beijo longo .

SS:acho que eu fiz tempestade em copo de agua .

GG:vamos para casa.

Sara ligou o motor do carro e eles foram embora . Ao chegarem em casa Sara decidiu tomar um banho quente e Grissom ficou na cozinha fazendo um lanche para os dois sua cabeça estava a mil,pensando no motivo de Teri Miller estar de volta em sua vida,não que ele sentisse algo por ela mais a precença dela fazia ele se sentir péssimo por dentro e sabia que isso deixava Sara muito irritada . Após algumas horas Grissom termina o lanche mais acha estranho Sara ainda não ter saído do banho ele então sobre ate o banheiro e encontra a morena ainda deitada na banheira quase dormindo,ele acha tão bonita a imagem a sua frente e vai ate próximo a Sara e acaricia aquele lindo rosto,o toque das mãos dele fazem a morena voltar a realidade e ela acaba abrindo os olhos .

GG:você parece muito cansada .

SS:nossa!você me assustou!

GG:desculpe

SS:não tudo bem...eu estou um pouco cansada foi uma semana inteira de turnos dobrados eu estou detonada mentalmente.

GG:eu fiz um lanche para nós.

SS:isso é muito gentil.

GG:eu te amo!

SS:eu também te amo muito

Grisso ma puxa para um beijo apaixonado,Sara vai o puxando e logo ele cai dentro da banheira e foi tirando a roupa jà molhada .

GG:você é tão maldosa!mais completamente irresistível.

ele começou a abraça-la e sussurar coisas ao pé do ouvido dela eles ficaram assim por um tempo apenas curtindo a presença um do outro .

Grissom ainda tinha muito ao que pensar e Sara também porem ela não deixou aquilo preso em sua mente .

SS:Gil..você ainda sente qualquer coisa por Teri Miller?

GG:eu gosto dela como amiga nada mais.

SS:como vocês se conheceram?

GG:eu não quero lembrar de algo que não deu certo..eu quero lembrar do que vai acontecer agora e daqui alguns minutos.

SS:ae?e o que vai acontecer daqui alguns minutos?

GG:pensei que fosse observadora.

SS:eu sou mais isso é trabalho seu.

GG:depois que sairmos daqui podemos ir ate a cozinha comer os nossos lanches e depois voltar para o quarto e fazer...

SS:um delicioso sexo...ou melhor uma anatomia no corpo um do outro.

GG:parece divertido.

eles trocam alguns beijos e saem da banheira quando Grissom e Sara estão indo para a cozinha o telefone toca,Sara vai ate a cozinha e Grissom atende a ligaçao .

GG:Grissom.

TM:Gil?sou eu a Teri preciso falar com você.

GG:eu não posso.

TM:ocorreu um acidente comigo e você precisa vir me ajudar...por favor.

GG:aonde você esta?

TM:na strip..por favor venha logo.

Tery desliga o telefone e Grissom fica parado olhando para o horizonte tentando descobrir como vai estar com Sara e ajudar Teri ao mesmo tempo . Sara volta com os sanduiches na mãos e coloca na mesa de centro da sala e abraça Grissom por trás .

SS:quem era no telefone?

CONTINUA


	3. Chapter 3

**TERCEIRO CAPITULO**

Grissom ficou mudo não sabia como contar para Sara quem era no telefone e tinha certeza que Sara iria mata-lo se ele contasse que Teri tinha ligado para ele .

SS:não vai me dizer?

GG:ah..era a Catherine...ela estava meio chateada.

SS:ae?e porque?

GG:Lindsay como sempre...eu vou ligar para o Warrick analisar esse problema.

SS:tenho certeza que ele vai analisar muito bem o problema.

GG:o que você sabe?

SS:segredos de mulheres .

Sara saiu e Grissom ligou para Warrick .

WB:Brown!

GG:Warrick...aqui é o Grisosm,você conhece a Teri?bom ela sofreu um acidente e precisa de analise.

WB:e o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

GG:ah analise a cena de crime..eu estou ocupado no momento leve a Catherine com você.

WB:ok..mais eu e Catherine estamos meio brigados não pode ligar para a Sara e pedir que ela venha comigo?

GG:não warrick,ligue para o Nick e peça para ele ir junto.

WB:ok..tchau!

Grissom desligou o telefone e foi atrás de Sara que estava terminando de lavar a louça na cozinha,ele abraçou Sara por trás fazendo seus braços fortes cercar sua cintura .

SS:resolveu esse problema com a Catherine?

GG:sim...Warrick e Nick vão ajudar.

SS:desse jeito eu também quero uma ajuda dupla.

GG:o que?

SS:calma estou só brincando!

Grissom soltou Sara e a morena foi ate a sala e ligou a televisão .

GG:Sar?nós não íamos fazer aquilo.

SS:aquilo?

GG:anatomia do corpo.

SS:aé verdade com esse telefonema eu esqueci completamente.

Sara puxou o colarinho do roupão de Grissom o arrastando ate o quarto dos dois . Ao chegarem no quarto Grissom deitou Sara no centro da cama e começou a bejia-la loucamente,quando o ar era necessario ele ia ate o pescoço e começava a morder,beijar e dar grandes chupoes no pescoço dela deixando marcas bem visíveis no pescoço dela fazendo a morena gemer alto quando suas mãos desfez o roupão e as mãos dele começou a tocar o corpo dela apertando de leve os seios da mesma,aos poucos os lábios dele estava sobre a orelha dela mordendo o lobo da orelha dela e sussurrando palavras doces para ela deixando a morena nas nuvens enquanto suas mãos tomavam o rumo do seu estômago e descendo calmamente . Eles estavam prontos para irem ate o fim porem o telefone tocou fazendo Sara gritar de raiva .

SS:que droga de telefone!

Grissom imaginou que poderia ser Teri e deixou o telefone tocando .

GG:nao se preocupe querida!deixe ele tocar eu não me importo .

SS:sério?

GG:vou te mostrar o qual sério é!

Grissom voltou a morder o pescoço de Sara e aos poucos foi descendo passando os lábios pelos seios da morena vendo que os mamilos já estavam muito eretos e doloridos ele ia chupa-los quando o celular dele tocou .

SS:nao acredito!

Grissom se levantou e pegou o telefone e desligou..logo voltou para a cama e voltou a beijar e recomeçar de onde estava . Não demorou muito para Grissom chegar no seu destino,o centro quente da morena que estava exageradamente molhada para ele,quando ele ia colocar um dedo o celular de Sara tocou fazendo Grissom gemer de frustaçao,ele pegou o celular e entregou a Sara que teve que se levantar da cama para atender .

SS:Sidle!

NS:Sara é o Nick..tudo bem?

SS:não esta tudo péssimo!o que você quer?

NS:você parece brava eu atrapalhei algo?

SS:na verdade sim...você atrapalhou o que você quer?fala logo!

NS:ok não precisa gritar e nem ser grossa comigo preciso de sua ajuda aqui no lab.

SS:porque não liga para o Warrick ou o Greg?

NS:eu já liguei para eles e Catherine pediu que eu chamasse você.

SS:que inferno!já estou indo!

Grissom viu a morena ir ate o guarda roupa e colocar uma roupa de trabalho .

GG:quem era querida?

SS:o Nick..tenho que trabalhar agora desculpe a nossa anatomia do corpo vai ficar para a próxima noite de folga,eles devem ter trabalhado rápido com a Catherine.

GG:Catherine?

Grissom se lembrou que ele havia mentindo para Sara e havia envolvido Catherine,Nick e Warrick na mentira o que ele poderia fazer agora?ele levantou da cama completamente desseperado .

GG:ah você não precisa ir.

SS:Grissom solta o meu braço ate parece que você quer impedir que eu vá.

GG:acontece que eu...eu te amo!

SS:eu também te amo mais não é você quem diz que temos que manter as aparências?

GG:é mais eu estou...estou louco por você!e não quero que eu ou você saia daqui sem uma anatomia geral do corpo de cada um .

SS:sério..o que aconteceu com o Gil Grissom que eu conheço?o que você fez com ele?

Sara riu alto e terminou de se arrumar e saiu deixando Grissom preocupado,sua única soluçao era ir atrás da morena . Meia hora depois sara apareceu no lab e Grissom chegou dois minutos depois .

NS:Sara!

Nick gritou fazendo a morena levar um susto e olhar para ele,ele se aproximou de Sara mais Catherine foi mais rápida e puxou a morena para a sala dela .

SS:ai meu braço o que foi?

CW:voce ouviu o que aconteceu com a Teri Miller?

SS:e eu lá me importo com o que acontece com ela?afinal como você esta com a Lindsay?fiquei sabendo que o Nick e o Warrick tiveram de ir ate a sua casa dar uma forçinha para você.

CW:o que?Lindsay e eu nunca estivemos melhores,o Nick não foi a minha casa essa noite e sobre o Warrick,bom eu e ele estávamos brigados e ele não teria motivo para ir para a minha casa,ainda mais com a tal da Tina no pé dele...quem contou essa mentira para você?

SS:éh ninguém eu vou atrás de uma certa pessoa.

Sara saiu furiosa por Grissom ter mentido para ela e ao entrar na sala de Grissom percebeu que ele estava lá.

SS:eu não te deixei em casa a uns 35 minutos?

GG:fiquei com saudade querida.

SS:nem me vem com essa de querida porque não cola mais,acabei de encontrar a Catherine e quer saber o que ela acabou de me dizer?

GG:que você fica linda e fica cada vez mais sexy com essa roupa?

SS:se ela fosse lésbica..mais eu não caio mais nesse seus truques para fazer eu ficar calma...me conta a verdade agora!

GG:desculpe?

SS:QUEM DE TAO IMPORTANTE LIGOU PARA VOCÊ QUE VOCÊ NA O QUER ME CONTAR?

**CONTINUA**


	4. Chapter 4

**QUARTO CAPITULO**

Grissom olhou para Sara que parecia completamente brava,naquele momento ele queria fugir dali e deixar Sara ficar brava sozinha mais tinha que ser verdadeiro com ela .

GG:ah...não era uma ligaçao importante.

SS:aé?então me conta quem é...Gil eu só quero que você conte para mim o que esta acontecendo aqui.

GG:é complicado.

SS:complicado para quem?...è a tal da Lady Heather?se for ela não tem problema eu entendo.

GG:não é a Heather.

SS:então me diz quem é!

Grissom ficou quieto o que deixou Sara mais irritada e furiosa .

SS:tá bom!você não vai falar!mais nem pense em falar comigo Gil Grissom!nunca mais!

Grissom levantou da cadeira e foi ate Sara que estava encostada na parede e a imprensou contra a parede da sala e o corpo dele .

SS:dá para me soltar?

GG:não...você vai me ouvir.

SS:explica então.

GG:uma pessoa...uma amiga ligou para casa pedindo minha ajuda.

SS:que amiga?porque a Catherine não foi.

GG:é difícil.

SS:não é difícil nada e se você é esse completo covarde que eu estou vendo que nem tem coragem de dizer quem ligou para você...eu prefiro ficar longe de você.

GG:é difícil Sara,porque você esta criando tanta confusão por um telefonema?

SS:a questão não é o telefonema e sim a mentira Grissom!você mentiu para mim!e isso é errado!

Grissom não disse nada apenas abraçou Sara,mais a morena não queria nenhum contato com ele e começou a empurra-lo com força mais ele era mais forte .

SS:me solta Grissom!nós não temos mais nada!acabou!o nosso namoro acabou!

GG:como assim acabou Sara?

SS:você não confia em mim!é um motivo para que namoros terminem!

GG:você acha que vai terminar tudo assim?por um motivo tão banal?não Sara eu não vou deixar que você termine com a nossa relaçao por isso!

Grissom a apertou mais contra o corpo dele e mesmo que Sara o empurrasse sua forma era miníma .

SS:me deixa sair agora.

GG:não..não assim!não vou deixa tudo por isso!você esta fazendo uma briga por causa de pouca coisa.

SS:pouca coisa?aonde esta a confiança em uma relaçao?

Sara sabia que não conseguiria sair dos braços fortes de Grissom decidiu fazer uma coisa que sabia que faria ele solta-la rapidamente .

SS:me beija Gil?

GG:claro.

Sara sabia que Grissom não conseguia resistir aos beijos dela e o beijou com toda a força que tinha,logo as línguas estavam entrando em cena e em um duelo incrível,mais tão rápido como começou terminou...Grissom ainda estava com os olhos fechados após o beijo e Sara aproveitou esse momento para se afastar dele,ele abriu os olhos ao sentir a falta do calor do corpo de Sara contra o dele . Ela estava na porta dele saindo quando resolveu voltar apenas para falar algo com ele .

SS:acostume-se pois esse vai ser o único beijo que eu vou te dar!

Grissom iria atrás dela mais Catherine entrou na sala no mesmo momento que Sara saiu .

CW:Grissom estão espalhando fofocas minha para o lab...e não me agrada que os outros saibam de uma coisa que eu ainda não sei .

GG:não se preocupe Cath jà estou resolvendo isso.

CW:obrigada...estou vindo do hospital e Teri quer falar com você .

GG:mais agora?

CW:é.

GG:tome conta do lab eu vou ver a Teri.

Grissom saiu e deixou Catherine confusa geralmente ele não saia de algo por impulso . Quando estava indo para o estacionamento viu Sara conversando com Warrick,ele não pensou que poderia ser algo jà que Warrick estava sempre de olho em Catherine e nunca havia demonstrado qualquer interesse em Sara . Mas conforme ele olhava ele ia percebendo que a conversa estava mudando para um lado mais intimo .

WB:então você sabe...eu tive que dizer certas coisas para a Catherine .

SS:mais se você gosta dela porque não fala com ela?

WB:porque nesse momento eu estou com quem eu realmente quero estar.

Grissom ficou parado olhando Warrick se inclinar e beijar Sara,ele suspendeu uma sombrancelha confuso como Warrick poderia ter feito isso com ele,e como Sara seria capaz daquilo?ele decidiu ir atrás de Teri...pelo menos ela nunca o havia traído .

SS:ele caiu como um patinho você viu a cara do Grissom?

WB:não eu estava de olhos fechados..mais agora me explica porque você me pediu para te beijar na frente do Grissom.

SS:ok é tudo o meu plano para o Grissom admitir que estava errado e que eu estou certa e vou explicar melhor tudo começou assim...

**CONTINUA**


	5. Chapter 5

**QUINTO CAPITULO**

Dentro do hospital Grissom encontrou Teri deitada na maca do quarto ele entrou no quarto e se aproximou da loira indefesa .

GG:Teri você esta bem?

TM:Grissom seu cretino nunca mias eu quero ver voce!

GG:você esta bem?

TM:olhe para mim eu pareço estar bem com todos esses tubos nas minhas veias?eu falei que tinha sofrido um acidente porque não veio me socorrer?

GG:estava ocupado.

TM:claro acredito!

GG:bom eu estou aqui agora.

TM:ok vou colocar um ponto na sua agenda .

Grissom ficou conversando com Teri mais a imagem de Sara e Warrick não saia da cabeça dele . Após algum tempo Grissom voltou para o lab e encontrou Catherine conversando com Hodges que parecia furiosa .

DH:pois é Catherine se você tivesse visto o beijo teria ficado de boca aberta.

CW:eu não acredito eu vou matar a Sara e depois matar o Warrick!ai dela se ela cruzar o meu caminho agora .

Hodges saiu rindo e Catherine olhou para Grissom .

CW:ouviu as novas?eu vou esganar a Sara!

GG:o que deu nas mulheres do lab hoje?Sara esta uma pilha de nervos,Teri esta nervosa e você...

CW:eu estou bem só quero bater muito na Sara!

Catherine saiu mais irritada do que o normal e Grissom balançou a cabeça,entrou na sua sala e encontrou uma pessoa sentada em sua cadeira .

GG:poderia sair daqui por favor?

SS:ah Gil!sempre imaginei como seria essa cadeira macia .

GG:Sara? o que esta fazendo aqui?

SS:queria falar com você...você foi ver a tal da Teri Miller não é?

GG:Sara...

SS:nem vem com essa de explicaçoes apenas me responda sim ou não .

GG:sim.

SS:sabia!

GG:ae agora você quer me dizer o que forçou você a beijar o Warrick na minha frente?

SS:você sabe bom tenho que ir ouvi dizer que Teri sofreu um acidente e que o carro dela esta aqui,mais como o Greg é péssimo em fazer uma perícia no carro...bom sabe como è.

Sara se levantou e foi ate a porta e Grissom não entendeu nada . Catherine encontrou Warrick na sala de repouso .

CW:estava bom o beijo?

WB:o que Cath?a loira esta falando comigo agora?o que aconteceu com o seu voto de silencio?

CW:o beijo que você trocou com a Sara!

WB:que beijo?

CW:como que beijo?

Warrick se levantou e puxou Catherine para mais perto dele,Grissom que estava passando a procura de Sara viu a cena e ficou parado olhando .

WB:me explica como foi o beijo...ele foi assim?

Warrick puxou Catherine para um beijo incrivelmente intenso .

SS:ah Catherine aqui esta o...eu venho em outra hora .

Sara saiu rindo e esbarrou com Grissom que também estava rindo .

SS:se tivesse visto não tinha entrado de intometida .

GG:estava na hora do Warrck e da Catherine ficarem juntos .

SS:verdade...eles formam um casal mais que perfeito.

GG:eles não são os únicos...podemos conversar em um lugar mais privado?

SS:referente ao trabalho?porque se não for bom...então minha resposta é não!

GG:sim sobre o trabalho .

SS:claro vamos a sua sala.

Warrick se afastou de Catherine mais numa boa hora pois a loira precisava respirar .

WB:foi assim o beijo?

CW:não...foi assim!

Catherine o puxou novamente para um beijo mais dessa vez mais calmo .

SS:então me fala o que tem a ver o trabalho comigo?

GG:nós!pare de ser tão boba e fique comigo de novo.

SS:engraçadinho!deixa eu passar eu quero continuar a minha investigaçao .

GG:ok você pode ir se tirar as chaves do bolso da minha calça .

SS:hã!isso é assedio Grissom!

Grissom se aproxima de Sara e a morena engole seco com a aproximaçao e sente sua respiraçao começar a ficar mais rápida .

GG:fique comigo Sara!

SS:eu não sei...

GGG:então faça amor comigo nessa sala!

SS:o que?

**CONTINUA**


	6. Chapter 6

**SEXTO CAPITULO**

SS:você esta louco Grissom?

GG:porque?

SS:você nunca diria isso se estivesse no seu estado normal!

GG:è uma ideia!

SS:de qualquer maneira a resposta é não!ainda estou chateada com aquela ligaçao!

Sara saiu deixando Grissom preocupado . Catherine e Warrick conversavam na sala de repouso .

CW:então porque você beijou a Sara?

WB:era para ela provar para o Grissom que ele estava errado .

CW:sério só para isso?mais não teve nenhum efeito a não ser que...

WB:eles estejam juntos?é eu também pensei nessa possibilidade.

CW:que bonitihno o Grissom e a Sara.

WB:e eu e você os quatro juntos.

CW:espera esta falando que você quer ficar comigo?

WB:claro a menos que você não queira ficar comigo.

CW:acho que isso responde sua pergunta.

Catherine puxou Warrick para um beijo apaixonado,enquanto isso Teri estava andando pelo lab atrás de Grissom . Sara estava sentada na recepçao pensando em como ela estava sendo fria com Grissom por causa de uma ligaçao,ele tinha todo o direito de falar com quem quisesse...ela não queria que ele se sentisse em uma prisão aonde tinha que contar tudo que fazia..mais o medo de que ele a tivesse traindo era maior porem ele mostrava que queria estar com ela e a todo o momento ele demonstrava não só por palavras mais também por açoes que a amava e que estava disposto a estar com ela...afinal quase sete anos em que ela tentou ficar com ele e agora por uma coisa miníma ela vai terminar? assim ela decidiu procurar por Grissom para pedir desculpas . Grissom estava em sua sala pensando no que poderia fazer para ter sua amada Sara de volta ele tinha medo da reaçao de Sara ao contar quem era no telefone mais sabia que tinha que ser honesto com ela porem varias coisas cercavam sua cabeça . ele saiu de sua sala e foi atrás de Sara pelo caminho ele encontrou Catherine e Warrick aos beijos e riu imaginando qu eles tinham muito fôlego pois toda hora que ele os via eles estava se beijando .

CW:Gil!Gil!

GG:não precisa Gritar Catherine eu não sou surdo!

CW:desculpe mais vem aqui.

GG:fale logo eu tenho que achar uma pessoa.

WB:eu e Catherine vamos namorar.

GG:sério?fico feliz por vocês .

CW:é nós vamos no restaurante de comida mexicana amanha e que tal você e a Sara irem juntos?

GG:eu e a Sara?

WB:qual é Grissom todo mundo jà sabe de você e da Sara!vocês estão juntos!

GG:quem contou isso?

WB:suas expressões de afeto os entregaram!

GG:sim nós estamos juntos!

CW:AAAAHHHHHHHHH!eu sabia!que bonitinho o Grissom esta amando!esta apaixonado!

GG:mais alto Catherine o restante do continente não ouviu!

WB:e aonde a nossa amiga esta para parabenizá-la?

GG:estamos brigados no momento.

CW:que chato..o que você fez?

GG:è uma longa historia mais depois eu conto com mais calma no momento eu preciso concertar as coisas com ela.

WB:se ela passar por aqui eu falo com ela ok?

GG:ok tchau e mais uma vez meus parabéns!

Grissom saiu rapidamente e Sara estava olhando para a conversa dos três e decidiu ir atrás do amor da vida dela,mais Teri apareceu para estragar tudo e se aproximou do supervisor tentando beija-lo e Sara pode ver o quanto Grissom lutava para afastar Teri dele .

GG:Teri por favor!

TM:Gil pare de ser assim!tão rude comigo!eu te amo e quero você!

GG:mais eu não quero você!

TM:mais você vai querer!

Sara sentiu o sangue borbulhar em suas veias . ela saiu como um raio atrás e Teri...Grissom fazia força para tirar Teri de cima dele mais a loira continuava e Catherine e Warrick estavam olhando pasmos porem não fizeram nada para ajudar . Sara se aproximou de Teri e naquele momento ela queria simplesmente puxar o cabelo loiro de Teri mais se conteve e apenas a puxou pelo ombro .

GG:Sara?

SS:dà para você tirar as patinhas do meu namorado?

TM:namorado?Sara Sidle!quanto tempo!não sabia que vocês namoravam..

Catherine foi ate a pequena dispensa e pegou um pacote de salgadinhos assados .

WB:para que os salgadinhos assados?

CW:pra que mais?vai ser uma luta histórica..e eu estou com fome!

WB:você é louquinha Catherine!

CW:louca por você!

Warrick e Catherine riram enquanto isso Teri e Sara estavam em seu confronto sem as armas e nem a a feminilidade .

GG:Teri por favor saia daqui.

TM:eu não fui clara com você?eu vim aqui com um propósito..te conquistar de volta.

GG:mais viu que eu estou namorando co m a Sara e que eu não quero ninguém alem dela.

TM:belas palavras para se dizer para uma mulher que lembra um coelho.

SS:desculpa.

TM:você ganha bem como investigadora porque não arruma esses dentes paresse aquelas chicletes de caixinha.

SS:o que vem de você não me atinge!

TM:sério?você tem muita coragem de se meter entre eu e o Grissom..mais de qualquer maneira eu saio ganhando nessa batalha.

SS:porque diz isso?

TM:pelo menos eu tenho o amor da minha família...minha mãe e meu pai se dão super bem e fico feliz de não ter sido uma orfã suja que sempre precisou do apoio dos outros e é carente por natureza!alquém que ao certo nunca foi amada por ninguém e é um simples objeto de adorno de um homem de meio século.

CW:caramba agora ela pegou pesado!

GG:jà chega Teri saia daqui agora!

TM:não saiu daqui ate ter o que eu mereço.

SS:ah você quer sair daqui lucrando!você quer o que lhe pertence?

TM:o que me pertence de direito.

SS:ok!então aqui está como você pediu!seu por direito!

**CONTINUA**


	7. Chapter 7

**SETIMO CAPITULO**

CW:caramba!a Teri ficou com a cabeça fora de órbita.

WB:eu não apoio brigas de mulheres mais a Teri bem que mereceu.

GG:Sara fique calma.

SS:minha mão esta doendo.

Greg estava chegando quando viu a confusão,ele se aproximou de Catherine e Warrick .

GS:o que aconteceu aqui?

CW:a Sara deu um soco no rosto da Teri.

GS:na Teri Miller?

WB:è foi um gancho de esquerda perfeito digno de um dez.

CW:você não disse que não gostava de luta de mulheres?

WB:falei mais um soco bonito desse não pode passar despercebido .

CW:hey Greg!para de comer os meus salgadinhos!

GS:que gananciosa!sabe quem não divide nada fica com a barriga inchada!

CW:bobao!

Teri passou a mão pelo queixo e olhou para Sara com uma cara nada amigável . ela se virou um pouco e consegui mirar um soco quase perfeito no rosto de Sara .

TM:você viu!sua trouxa!

SS:voce è idiota demais Teri!

TM:quero ver você acerta um soco em mim com um olho a menos!sua retardada!

SS:vai se ferrar!

TM:a já chega você fala muito e faz pouco!

Teri puxou o cabelo ode Sara e a morena não deixou para trás uma puxada no cabelo da loira .

CW:caramba!

GS:isso esta muito interessante .

WB:a briga esta ficando feia.

GS:eu torço para a Sara dar uns tapões na Teri ela é muito folgada!

as duas estavam se agarrando literalmente porem uma voz muito aguda e alta veio do final do corredor .

EC:Sidle!o que acha que esta fazendo?

TM:agora você vai se ferrar sua magricela!

SS:cala a boca!

Ecklie se aproximou e separou as duas mulheres .

EC:o que deu em vocês duas?

TM:Ecklie que bom que você veio...a Sara ficou louca e tentou me matar!

SS:o que?sua disgraçada você me insultou!

EC:jà chega!as duas podem se controlar.

TM:eu como pessoa normal posso mais essa anormal..bom eu nao sei!

SS:vai se Foder!

EC:jà chega!Sidle minha sala agora!

TM:eu acho que voce viu quem se fudeu!

EC:Teri você também as duas agora e Grissom já que você é o supervisor venha também!

Ecklie,Sara,Teri e Grissom saíram e mdireçao ao escritório do Ecklie . Catherine,Warrick e Greg ficaram parados olhando para o nada .

GS:acabou a festa.

CW:se ferraram os três!

WB:não queria estar na pele de nenhum deles nesse momento!

CW:bom meninos quando o Grissom não esta eu sou a supervisora então vamos trabalhar .

No escritório de Ecklie..Sara estava sentada do lado esquerdo,Teri do direito e Grissom no meio das duas .

EC:ok..vamos começar do inicio.

SS:claro queria começar do final?

EC:eu não pedir sua opinião Sidle!..continuando..eu saiu para resolver alguns problemas e quando eu volto vejo que o lab se transformou numa gaiola de mega briga feminina...quem vai começar me explicando o motivo.

SS:o motivo è claro não è?Teri vem aqui e me irrita e você quer que eu finja que nada aconteça?

EC:ah qualquer um menos a Sidle!

SS:ah só faltava essa seu pouca telha!

EC:o que você disse Sidle?

SS:eu disse...

GG:Sara esta alterada Ecklie deixe eu falar pelas duas.

EC:você tem a palavra Grissom!

GG:Teri e Sara brigaram por causa de uma ordem que eu dei...pedi que Sara fosse ver um cadáver na divisa do estado e Teri achou que Sara era incapaz de investigar o caso pelo fato de o corpo ter sido dividido em 200 partes.

EC:como mulher è sensível e melancolica...por tudo briga!mais não vou deixar por menos Sidle como você è a pessoa que eu tenho certeza que começou a briga vai pegar uma semana de suspensão e sem remuneção..e ai de você se eu ver você nos arredores do lab durante esses dias!

SS:eu não começei porcaria de briga nenhuma!você è um trouxa mesmo!tobogã de mosquito!careca de padre!

EC:como é?UM MÊS DE SUSPENSÃO E SEM RECEBER NENHUM CENTAVO DAQUI!E SAIA DO MEU ESCRITÓRIO AGORA!

GG:um momento Conrad!não pode tratar a minha CSI desse jeito!

EC:estou começando a desconfiar de você Grissom!eu falo com a Sidle do jeito que vier na minha cabeça!ela è minha subordinada!

GG:mais não precisa tratá-la assim!eu não vou permitir que você desacate a Sara na minha frente!

TM:pare de protege-la Grissom!ela não è mais um bebe!

GG:cala a boca Teri!Conrad eu aquentei muito de você!mais maltratar a Sara...um CSI'S meu na minha frente è a gota d'agua!

Grissom se aproximou de Ecklie e...

**CONTINUA**


	8. Chapter 8

**OITAVO CAPITULO**

Ecklie começou a suar frio estava com medo do que Grissom podia fazer nunca havia visto o mesmo tão bravo .

EC:o que você vai fazer Gil?

GG:eu não vou fazer nada mais só exijo mias respeito para os meus CSI'S.

EC:mais com a Sidle è impossível!ela é uma das mulheres mais rudes que eu conheço!

Grissom puxou Ecklie pelo colarinho da blusa e Teri e Sara se olharam assustadas geralmente Grissom era muito calmo e não usava a violência em hipótese nenhuma .

GG:mais você vai tentar ser educado com a Sara caso contrario...

EC:ok ok!saiam do meu escritório agora!

Teri,Sara e Grissom saíram do escritório e dos olhos de Ecklie .

GG:você vai ficar bem com essa suspensão?

SS:fisicamente sim...serà uma forma de eu descançar do trabalho.

TM:bom...eu acho que eu ganhei um olho roxo um pouco de queixo quebrado e acho que vocês dois estão juntos.

SS:quando quiser apanhar mais è só chamar!

TM:patética!atè mais Grissom!

Teri saiu completamente envergonhada enquanto isso Catherine e Greg chegaram curiosos .

CW:caramba vocês tiveram uma discuçao feia né?

GS:gostei dos nomes que você deu para o Ecklie eu tenho uns apelidos legais para você chamá-lo.

SS:espera ai...vocês ouviram nossas conversas?

CW:ah Sara não nos culpe ficamos preocupados.

GG:desde quando curiosidade virou preocupaçao?

CW:ah Gil!

GG:vão trabalhar!

CW:jà vamos seu chato!

Catherine e Greg saiu e Sara olhou para Grissom e o puxou para o armário do zelador .

GG:o que é isso?

SS:foi incrível a forma como você me protegeu.

GG:eu faria qualquer coisa para te proteger querida!eu te amo!

SS:nunca tinha visto você mais nervoso como hoje.

GG:sou capaz de dar a minha vida por você Sar!

SS:uau!isso foi a coisa mais bonita que voce já me disse.

GG:hey!eu te amo não conta?

SS:claro que conta!

GG:vem cá!

Grissom a puxou para um longo e apaixonado beijo eles estavam novamente se animando com a situaçao quando alguém bate na porta assustando os dois .

SS:o que foi Catherine?

CW:o que você esta fazendo na sala do zelador sua louca?

SS:ah o que se pode fazer na sala do zelador?

CW:hahaha muita coisa!

SS:para de ser maliciosa Catherine!

CW:ok ok eu paro!cadê o Gil?

SS:eu sei lá como è que eu vou saber?

CW:para de graça Sara,o Gil já nos contou tudo!

SS:vou ver aonde ele està!e aviso que você esta o procurando.

Sara fechou a porta do zelador e Catherine saiu rindo de seus pensamentos sujos .

SS:você contou para a Catherine sobre nós?

GG:sim e também falei com o Warrick..mais eles não vão falar nada...afinal eles estão juntos você sabia?

SS:aonde esta as normas de trabalho aonde menbros da mesma equipe forense não pode se relacionar romanticamente?

GG:você realmente se apega a isso?

SS:sinceramente?...não!

GG:vamos manter tudo isso em segredo.

SS:sabe o que nós tivemos?

GG:sobre?

SS:toda essa loucura com a Teri..foi um desafio...uma questão de lealdade.

GG:pensando por essa linha de raciocínio.

SS:vão acontecer mais desses testes acha que estamos preparados para isso?

GG:relação nenhuma esta preparada para problemas existentes...mais sei que juntos vamos consegui passar por qualquer teste.

SS:acredita nisso?

GG:sim!agora vamos Warrick nos convidou para um jantar mexicano.

**FIM**


End file.
